


Young Bravado

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Series: Fortunate Sons [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Clones, Vietnam War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: Tup and Dogma arrive in Vietnam only to receive a dressing down from Rex and the others.





	Young Bravado

Tup and Dogma disembarked their transport, their first couple of nights were spent in the city, which was an eye opener, they were soldiers now and soldiers were allowed to drink and party, no one knew that they were only 16 and 17, they were tall for their age, no one questioned two young men in uniform. Their first night was spent in the bars, they both woke up with their first hangovers, both Tup and Dogma vowed to never drink again, knowing they would break that vow. A few days later they caught their next troop transport, hitching a ride with some of the marines, they got off the truck laughing and joking having made new friends, Dogma was a little quieter being the older one he felt as if he had to look after Tup, they wandered into their new base, walking around for a while until they found the command tent, they had to report in to their new superiors. The two teens froze when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

“You two had better be ready for the ass kicking you’re gonna get.” The two turned to find their older brothers, Hardcase and Fives, Hardcase had a budding bruise forming under his eye which he was trying to hide with a pair of sunglasses; probably stirred someone up too much, Fives was his usual self, arms crossed shaking his head at the two as he lit another cigarette. The two teens stood frozen, knowing that they had been caught.

“Hey, you two are lucky that it was us that found you first and not Rex.” Hardcase added

“Well what are you doing here?”

“Well… we didn’t want to be left at home while you guys are here fighting” Tup said quietly as he stared at his boots.

“Well I’m not your commanding officer but I’m going to give you some advice… Don’t piss rex off more than you already have, stay close to him and if I’m on a mission stay close to me… Hardcase is flying the troops in and out so if anything happens he will get you out, and for god sake don’t let Kix find out you’re here.” Fives gave the two a shove toward the command tent, “Now go meet your captain.”

“Dogma, what the hell have we done?” Tup asked as they moved toward the tent, they could hear yelling an arguing coming from the tent.

“This is right, our brothers are here, and we are just doing our duty.” The two opened the tent flap to the command tent, another officer turned when he saw them.

“Hey captain, your new lackeys are here” To which a blonde headed man turned away from the maps strewn across the table, the moment he caught a glimpse of the pair, his pallor turned grey, all he saw before him was his two teenage brothers in a place they shouldn’t have been, in a place that got people killed.

“You two, outside now.” He ordered. As soon as they were out of the way of prying ears, Rex turned to the two “What on Earth do you two think you’re doing here!?”

“We just wanted to do what you were doing Rex, you’re a soldier, we wanted to do that too.” Tup said quietly.

“We want to do our part, we’re not kids anymore.” Dogma chipped in, never lowering his gaze from Rex’s glare.  
“Dogma, Tup is only sixteen! And you’re only seventeen! The hell were you thinking? I don’t think you understand that this place is not like those old war stories Dad used to tell, this is a war, and in war people die, that’s it gone forever. Here you can’t even see the enemy let alone tell who is friendly or not.”

“Were sorry.” The both said almost in unison.

“Look I can’t send you both home now at risk of getting the family into trouble, so for now you two aren’t to leave my sight. We move out tomorrow to patrol a nearby village and I swear if you two idiots aren’t nearly stepping on my heals you will both be on KP” the two young men nodded, they had little idea of what life to come would be like, all they had now was the knowledge that they had their brothers there to look after them


End file.
